You need your whole family in the picture
by Hammie007
Summary: Edward left Bella and never returned. days later she is pregnant. Nessie has never met her family. But one day a surprise comes her way when she hunts by a cave!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running with the wind in my face is one of the most enjoyable things about being part vampire. It was like riding mum or jakes motorcycle but way better.

I stopped, I could smell my prey.

A rich smell of a grizzly bear. It was something id been dying for, I was sick of elk.

I creped up around to its back ready to pounce. It didn't realise I was there, and then as I jumped it turned around and attacked. I loved fighting with grizzly. No one else would wrestle with me or play fight to show my strength. The grizzly tried to tear at my skin, but like always nothing happened. Instead he ripped my shirt. "Crap!"

I leaped at the bear and smashed it into a tree. The tree split in half. Oh mum was going to get upset. So I stopped my fun and clenched my teeth into its neck letting my sharp teeth sink into the fur, skin and fat. When I finished I dropped the bear onto the ground and stared at the broken tree, I wondered if I should leave it there. Then I heard silent footsteps behind me. I turned to look into the sweet werewolf eyes of my Jacob. He looked at the bear and tree then barked a laugh and shook his head. Then behind him mum walked up with a, what are we going to do with you stare then she just let it go and laughed.

I looked down at myself, and sure enough my shirt was ruined, blood everywhere. My hair was a mess, soaked in water from the river and blood from the bear, tangled in knots all over my head.

'Come on let's go home and clean you up, we will come back tomorrow, I can see you have had enough,' my mother said, and we began running back to granddads house.

As we got to the door I chucked Jacob his shorts. He caught them in his mouth and ran into the forest to transform back into himself. After half a second he was at my side with a huge grin on his face. We walked through the door. I ran to sit next to grandad on the sofa, he was watching baseball. 'Hey grandad, what's the score?'

'Don't know, just started, hey you guys are back soon what happened?' his eyes crossed the room to where mum was leaning against the wall.

She tilted her head towards me. 'Look at Renesmee maybe that will answer your question.' She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Grandad looked down at my hair and shirt and tried not to laugh. 'I guess you guys are going back tomorrow.' He looked at the TV and then stopped mid thought. 'Maybe you should bring Embry or someone like that if she's going to start that again,' he said tilting his head towards me.

'Oh my gosh it was just a little fun, it gets boring after a while when all you do is drink then go home, you need a little danger once and a while, plus we all knew who was going to win,' I said stretching my arms up high.

'Dad what do you want for dinner, I can make pasta or steak,' yelled mum from the kitchen.

'Steak sounds good, how about you Jake?'

'Yeah Bella that sounds good, all that elk isn't very appetizing.' Jacob said sitting next to me.

'Mum elk isn't very appetizing to any of us, there is that mountain lion problem happening in California I looked up on the internet,' I suggested walking through the kitchen to help.

She grimaced. Mum never ate mountain lion; I never knew why but thought maybe it was because it was my dads' favourite.

My dad left my mum broken hearted five years ago, 2 weeks before she found out she was pregnant. Mum loved him so much and still does. Because of him mum didn't watch TV, listen to music or even read books.

But that didn't stop me. I still read books aloud when I can, always watch TV with grandad and music was my passion. I wrote my own songs and music. My mum always encouraged me but always had her arm around her torso and took deep breathes. My father was a musician, I knew it. I definitely didn't inherit that skill from my mother or any member of my family that I knew of.

'I don't want to go far, let's just stay close by, Angela invited us to the cinemas in Port Angeles tomorrow afternoon, so if we go to California we wont be back in time.'

I sighed. 'Well at least let us go to a place where there is something good,' I begged.

'Fine we'll go to the goat Rock Mountains and leave early in the morning so we can be back in time'

Mum finished making dinner then and everyone sat down around the table eating quietly besides mum who was talking to Angela on the phone about what they were going to watch the next day. She was trying to convince her to go see the new four star action film and not the new romantic comedy, mum avoided romance at all costs and Angela knew this.

Angela was the only one who said anything about my dad to me; she never said his name or mum would rip her throat out. Apparently I look a lot like him with my mothers' old eyes, before she became a vampire. I always wondered what would happen if my dad knew she was a vampire. I always try to think that if I met my father I would beat him to the ground for not being there for us and making my mother so miserable. But deep down I know that if I met my dad all I would want to do is hug him and tell him never to leave. I wouldn't even care if he was really an asshole the one thing I want more than anything in the world would be a father.

I looked over at Jacob with his mouth full, he looked like he was also deep in thought from what mum was saying. I reached over and touched his arm and thought of myself going to bed. He nodded. My gift to show people what I was thinking was quite useful when mum wanted to talk quietly. I walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug and he kissed me on the forehead. 'Good night kiddo.'

I went up to bed to the room that used to be my mothers. I curled up into a tight ball in the middle of the bed. I fell asleep from my exhausting day instantly. I dreamed of a man with my coloured hair in messy disarray with his back to me just walking humming a lullaby to him. I tried to call for him not knowing what to call him, then out of nowhere I yelled out. 'Dad!' then he started to turn.

I woke up with a start, a knock on the door. I fell back on the bed annoyed that it woke me from my trance. There was a knock on my bedroom door. Mum walked in looking guilty. 'Sorry Renesmee but it's time to go, can you be ready in five minutes?'

'Yeah.' She walked over and gave me a hug.

'I love you Nessie, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me don't forget that, 'she said with so much love that I gave her a tight hug back. She was my best friend the one that I knew would always be there for me even though if it hurts her to probably look at me and see her previous true love.

'Jakes here so we better get going and we're going to watch the matchup disaster with Angela and Jessica.' She walked out the door to give me privacy. So Angela and Jessica gave in to mum. Well she is a vampire so no one can compete with her I guess.

I went downstairs ready for our hunting trip. Mum left Charlie a note reminding him where we went then all three of us raced into the forest towards goat Rock Mountains right outside of forks.

There were plenty of bears in the mountains. I couldn't wrestle with them like I normally do; mum would get frustrated so it was a very boring day. Jacob mostly waited for mum and me.

'Hey mum I'm going to go up to the caves I think I smell a big one.'

'Please don't break the caves and wrestle it to the ground, 'mum said worried.

'Don't worry, I'll just have lunch and be back.'

As I ran to the caves I caught a whiff of a different smell, vampire! I froze in place and turned to walk back and get Jacob. Then I was curious why a vampire was hunting so far from town. I walked closer to the caves and all of a sudden a man with curly blond hair and had one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen, this was definitely vampire.

'Nessie are you alright,' I heard Jacob yell.

'Yeah I just found it so shut up,' I only said quietly while standing at this man who could hurt me at any moment, then I realized his eyes were gold. I was dumbstruck. He stared at me with a scared and confused look on his face.

I took a deep breath. 'Who are you,' I asked, my voice breaking.

He looked at me curiously. 'I'm Jasper.'

He started to grin like he was relieved that he finally saw me. 'Jasper who?'

'Jasper Cullen and may I ask what your name is,' he asked with more curiosity.

I hesitated wondering if it was safe if a stranger knew my name. Then I decided who cares if a vampire knew my name I could probably take him.

As I began to speak mum started to yell. 'RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN, if you are mucking around again you will be living on elk for a year.'

I groaned and looked at Jasper; he had a surprised look on his face. 'Mums can be so painful,' I sighed and looked back at him. 'So you're a vampire?'

'What... how do you?' he staggered looking scared.

'What do I look like a leprechaun?'

He then looked at me strangely. 'You look familiar.'

'You probably know my mum or dad or something.' I was now just as interested in the conversation as he was. What if he really knew my dad?

'But you can't be a vampire,' he blurted out getting more confused by the minute.

'Well I can't help it.' I threw my hands into the air.

'But... but your eyes, your skin... your heart?' he was now getting so frightened that I thought that he would make a run for it, that amused me a bit but I held back a giggle.

'I never said I was a full vampire,' I stopped mid thought. 'Well my mum is but anyway.'

'What... what is your mother's name?' he asked staggered.

'Bella?' I wondered if I should have said that but I was still certain I could take him.

He then seemed scared stiff. 'And she is a vampire?'

'Who is your father?' he then asked looking stressed.

'I don't know he left my mum before she found out she was pregnant,' I said casually.

'Do you know his name?'

'No. She won't tell me. Everyone knows his name but mum would kill them if they told me,' I pouted.

'Was he a vampire?'

'He has to be otherwise I wouldn't be half vampire.'

He swore under his breath then looked up at me. 'Hey you seem like a nice girl. My family and I are playing a game of baseball next Saturday would you like to come?'

This surprised me. It was the perfect day to ditch folks and have some fun; mum and Jacob were going to a werewolf hunting party that I wasn't allowed to go to. Jake wanted to stay with me but I made him agree to go. 'Um... I don't really know you.'

'Oh I think you do. Well if you change your mind we will meet you at Denali next Saturday at noon.'

I struggled with my words not knowing how to answer him, stamping my foot.

'So will I see you there?'

Oh who cares I deserved some fun. 'Sure, I'll be there.'

'See you there then.' Then as he turned away he looked at me and said. 'Wear contacts.'

Then he ran into the mountains. I ran back to where mum was finishing up on a doe. 'You took a while,' Bella asked with an eye brow raised.

I shrugged, 'It was a big bear.'

Chapter 2

When we got back home we had half an hour before Jessica and Angela would pick us up. I got dressed in my casual wear then went down stairs to watch TV with Charlie. As I sat down Jacob wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. As we sat I wondered about this mysterious jasper, he was a vegetarian I couldn't believe it, I didn't even know there was such thing as a vegetarian vampire besides mum. Next Saturday is going to be interesting.

Just then there was a wrap on the door. I jumped to my feet as I saw mum racing down the stairs and opening the door. 'Ready,' asked Jessica with a grin on her face.

When we were in the car I sat in the back with Angela while mum and Jessica sat in the front. They were talking about the people they went out with. Jessica was trying to convince my mum to say yes to mike newtons invitation to dinner. Mike Newton made me sick, he has always had the hots for mum and it pissed me off. But if mum liked him I wouldn't judge, if it made her happy it made me happy.

I could see mum considering it. She knew that dad would never return and so why not she go out and have fun. But what mike doesn't know is that if he ever tried to hurt her (even though I knew she could take him) I would kill him and enjoy it. No one messes with my family.

Jessica and Angela had no idea that we were vampires neither does anyone that lives in forks except Charlie of course. Everyone thinks I have some disease that makes me grow too quickly and mums eyes are gold and her skin is white because she caught some very rare sickness while she was pregnant with me. But I knew people were suspicious because mum is all of a sudden more beautiful than a goddess in the sky and because my dad looked like that and everyone knew who he was.

Jessica wouldn't shut up about her football boyfriend hottie that she met in collage all I wanted to do was vomit if I could. The big surprise that caught my attention was that Angela was engaged. I was so happy for her I always knew Ben was the one for her. She was the sweetest girl I knew and she deserved happiness, then she asked if jess and I would be her brides' maids and mum be her maid of honour.

This was such good news and it brightened my night.

We all sat down to watch the movie. It was alright it didn't scare me I've seen the inside of a mountain lion. It had a lot of action and when the kissing scene started mum told everyone she needed to use the bathroom, I looked at her perplexed she didn't need to use the toilet she was a vampire.

She just shook her head at me and left. I looked over at Angela who looked worried we both knew Bella couldn't stand romance. 'She was so in love with him,' Angela whispered.

I knew who she meant and she saw on my face that I knew who she it. Jessica was more interested in the hotness of an actor in the movie. I then realised that he reminded me of, 'Jasper.'

'What?' Angela was now staring at me perplexed like she knew him too.

'Nothing... I... I...' then mum walked back into the theatre and that saved me from Angela's frightened stare.

Mum sat down beside me taking deep breaths while she wrapped her arm around her torso like she couldn't breathe.

Jasper still made me wonder if he was a good friend that we knew. A friend of Laurent's maybe I had to ask next time I see him. I was positive that I would go to Denali but I was still suspicious that he was hiding something. I could take him.

When the movie finished we all hopped into the car then mum said she would buy some water for me on our trip back to forks. The car was silent for half a second when Jessica broke the silence. 'So Nessie you know a man called jasper?'

I looked away and shrugged.

'Because that actor really did look like jasper Cullen,' jess said.

'What you know a man called jasper Cullen?'

She looked like she said too much. 'Um yeah a long time ago why?' she asked.

'I heard that name somewhere the other day.'

'If you heard it from mike he's an asshole,' Angela said. That surprised me she never said anything like that.

'I already knew that,' I said quietly. Then mum got back in the car and I was almost certain she heard the conversation from the look on her face.

Jessica and Angela knew jasper Cullen.

The next day I went to the garage with Jacob. We were building a 46 ford convertible. Jake taught me how to build and fix all sorts of motor mobile. I could now build a truck in two days blindfolded.

We were trying to put the engine together and Jacob saw that I had a lot on my mind. 'Are you alright,' he asked concerned.

'Yeah I just had a lot on my mind.'

He came over and gave me a hug. I put my head on his chest and took a deep breath. 'If you're worried about Bella and mike why don't you talk to her about it?'

Mum had finally decided to say yes to mike. I don't know what was running through her head but she couldn't be with him even if she wanted to.

'No mum deserves happiness she hasn't had that kind of happiness in a while. So I won't interfere if that's what she wants.'

'That's very generous.'

I shrugged I didn't want her to live in misery. Jacob sighed and let go. We went back to laughing and building. He didn't even know that I was not worrying about mike I was thinking of how jasper could know mum.

Sometime during that week mum accepted her invitation. Mike came to pick her up Friday night. Charlie and I were on the couch. Charlie rather happy that she was going out with mike I had a disgusted look on my face while trying to put on a smile. Mike tried to talk friendly with me but I didn't by it. He was such an ass.

Mum and he then walked out the door to have dinner while I made faces behind his back and turned to the TV. Charlie tried not to laugh at my expression but I laughed anyway which set him off into his hysteria.

It was Saturday morning mum didn't say much about how her night with mike went but I was sure she had already filled Jessica in over the phone so she was probably sick of talking about it now.

Before she left to go to the werewolf hunting party with Jake she kissed me on the forehead and asked what I would be doing for the day. I told her that I would hunt so I might be late tonight. 'Don't be out too late love you.' Then she left.

I told Charlie that I was hunting then ran off towards Denali.

It was nice having a long run in the forest by me. Able to think clearly was a nice feeling. I was also not trying to hyperventilate because I was about to see jasper again.

I slowed down near Denali. I could hear voices, I froze.

'Jasper, are you alright?' said a lady with a beautiful singing voice.

'Yeah, why?'I heard jasper say. I started walking again.

'You seem a little excited.'

'It's baseball.'

'Hmmm... Edward?' she said irritated

'Someone's coming,' a dead voice replied.

'Jazz,' she said dumbstruck.

'I met someone and invited her she looked like competition.'

'Finally,' said another voice. He sounded more excited than jasper.

'Why didn't you tell us?' the girl said again.

'I thought Edward told you.'

'Here she comes,' the dead voice whispered.

I walked into the clearing and saw twelve vampires with gold eyes staring at me.

Sitting by a rock sat three women. One had long blond curly hair and the most perfect figure a supermodel would kill for, the other had straight short bleach blond hair that looked like it was ironed that way, and the other had olive yet white skin with dark hair.

A blond man who looked like he was in his late twenties was putting down bases with another man that had dark hair and a very handsome face that looked like brad Pitt. While another blond walked behind them talking none stop.

Two people were throwing a ball to each other one was a girl about the age of eighteen with strawberry blonde hair that reminded me of Claire off heroes and a big buff man with a gangster hat over his dark curly hair smiling at me looking confused at the same time.

Then in the other group there was just a lady with a kind face that looked full of love, a short young girl with a short hair cut spiked in all directions smiled at me kindly and then next to her was a seventeen year old man who looked very sad, his eyes were dead like he lost someone precious (just like mum), he had a beautiful face and reddish brown hair close to mine. But then I saw jasper walking up to me.

'Hey Nessie how are you?'

'Awesome I hope you're all good it's not fun competing with losers,' I laughed.

Jasper laughed as well. 'Bring it.'

The buff boys smile widened even more, but everyone else's faces looked very confused and frightened. Jasper than started to introduce everyone. 'Nessie this is my Alice, Alice this is Nessie.' He pointed to the spiky haired girl. He was holding her hand and looked at her with so much love. It was beautiful. Love was something I rarely saw. Unless you spent all your time with Emily and Sam alone in La Push.

I shook her hand; she looked surprised from my touch. 'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

He then pointed to the man and woman standing with them. 'This is Edward and Esme.' The woman gave me a friendly smile but the man only tried to smile and nodded. This man had a problem, poor guy. He grimaced away from me like I said it out loud.

Then the 3 girls on the rock. 'Rosalie, Irina, Carmen.' Then the 3 who just finished setting up. 'Carlisle, Eleazar, Kate.'

Then last of all the people with the ball. 'Emmet and Tanya.' The blond man called Carlisle came and shook my hand softly like I was fragile. 'Very nice to meet you. Nessie was it?'

'Yeah... well it's Renesmee but you can call me Nessie.'

'Well let's get started,' yelled jasper. Everyone looked cautiously at me. I smiled knowing if I could beat Paul in a baseball game I could beat all of them. Edward looked at me with confusion then.

I was in the batting team standing in between Emmet and Kate waiting for my turn. Irina was first up to bat not knowing what to do from the look on her face. Rosalie gave an annoying look at jasper.

Emmet looked at me with excitement. 'So Nessie do you gamble?'

I grinned; I was going to get along with this guy fine. 'Depends on what I'm doing.'

'300 bucks?' he held out his hand and had the biggest grin I have ever seen.

'Deal,' I shook his hand.

'Bring it human.'

'Who said I was human,' I smirked at him.

He put on a fake dumbstruck face. 'Maybe because you have blood in your veins, your heart beats and you have blue eyes.'

'How do you think I got here? Plane,' I shook my head.

He had a stupid questioning facial expression. 'Huh?'

'Tell me something about me that you notice that is not human,' I replied.

'Well... I guess your heart beats a bit too fast and you're temperature is a bit hotter than an average humans and you think you can beat me in baseball.'

'No... I'm certain I can beat you in baseball.' He laughed out loud.

I walked up to where Irina held the bat and asked if I could go first. She handed it to me and stepped back. I looked at Alice who was pitching. 'Throw as hard as you can,' I smirked.

She bit her lip but threw the ball. I smacked the ball and it flew right over the forest and about 100 yards away, I ran for first base with full speed while I saw Tanya and Edward run at vampire speed towards the ball. As I was five feet towards home run Edward sprang out of the forest trying to beat me with so much concentration I wanted to laugh from the look on everyone's faces.

I just beat him there 2 seconds before he smashed into me. Man this guy was fast. I hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. There was a big loud crash sound from Edward and me smashing into each other. He looked up with concern but I just had a wide grin on my face. He then looked relieved and confused.

Everyone else just looked completely dumbstruck. 'WHAT THE HELL?' yelled Emmet. I grinned and everyone returned to the game looking a bit more relaxed.

It went fairly well. I got on well with all of them except Rosalie who had a bit of a problem with me but was still curious why I wasn't a vampire.

When the game finished I walked towards Emmet and held out my hand and cleared my throat. He grimaced and handed over $300 from his pocket. Wow they defiantly had money.

Then Esme walked over. 'Would you like to come over for something to eat or something like that?'

'That would be lovely, thank you.'

Their house was amazing. It had white walls, very modern and it looked more like a mansion than a house.' Wow this is cool, nothing like what I live in.'

'Thank you, would you like a drink?' asked Esme.

I nodded. 'Water thanks.'

Kate gestured me to the couch with everyone else. They all looked like they were staring me down; I wondered if any of them could read my mind without touching my hand. A thought just came to me then. _If anyone here can read my mind sing a song from Mary Poppins, _I thought.

I looked at everyone, then just as I was about to give up Edward who was sitting in an armchair staring into space sang in a beautiful voice. 'just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down , the medicine go down , medicine go down, just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way.'

Everyone looked at him in absolute astonishment. I just giggled. 'Can anyone else do something like read minds?' They all must have understood that I asked if he could do that.

Emmet answered me. 'Some of us. You?'

'My mum and I can both do awesome stuff, but mine can be annoying, mums is awesome though.'

'What can you do?' asked Kate with a smirk. I wondered what she did.

'Well my mum can shield people from other people's powers; it's pretty cool and I…' I reached out and touched Irina's arm and showed her us playing baseball. She gasped and pulled her arm away. I grinned.

'That's a pretty cool gift,' said Edward with his dead voice.

I shrugged. 'Not always, there are no secrets with me,' I sighed. Edward smiled that must have been a first because Tanya and Alice noticed it too.

'Okay I can't take this what the hell are you?' Emmet yelled.

'Emmet manners,' Esme said disgusted.

'Umm… I'm a vampire and a human I suppose.'

Emmet was getting really impatient and confused. 'How does that work?'

'Well this is going to sound wrong but when a certain vampire and a certain human love each other very much they make a baby who has a vampire and a human for parents.'

'Wait you were born that way?' said Emmet astonished.

'So it would seem, but wait didn't you say that your mother had vampire powers, how would that work if vampires can't have children?' Carlisle asked.

'She's a vampire now but she was human when pregnant to me.'

'What about your father?' Everyone was now interested.

I shrugged. 'Don't know him.'

I looked over at Edward who was staring down jasper. I wasn't the only one who noticed. 'Edward what's going on?' asked Tanya.

'Jasper's not telling us something,' he said cross.

'It is none of your business, something between Alice and me,' he nodded.

Edward then cringed and shook his head away. Jasper smiled, must have been thinking something that wasn't pleasant to him. We had a pretty good conversation for a while I got along well with everyone especially Emmet.

I then looked over my shoulder and saw a grand piano. I hadn't played in weeks. I've been playing acoustic guitar instead. 'Do you play?' asked Esme suddenly.

I looked at her and nodded. 'Only when I can find one, my mother hates music. Is it yours?'

'No Edward plays really well.'

I looked at Edward. 'Would you like to play?' he asked me.

I nodded excited. He took me to the piano seat and sat down beside me. He gestured to start playing. I thought of what I could play.

I decided to play a song I made about Jacob. A fun loving wolf running freely in the wind. I let my fingers drift over the keyboards playing the notes.

They all looked flabbergasted, I smiled this was my passion music was everything, like telling a story through your fingers. I missed this so much.

I went into a new song one about enjoying yourself with friends. I wrote that about Jacob, Embry and Quil. It was a very happy song that I played when I was in a bad mood. I could hear the laughter of the three of them wrestling in my head. I giggled.

I stopped and stared at Edward. 'Would you play?' I asked.

He hesitated then placed his fingers over the keyboard just staring. 'How about you play the one that means the most to you,' I said because he looked like he was having trouble to think. I stared at Alice who was looking frustrated. I wondered why.

Edward then took a deep breath then played a note, then stopped with a pained and broken look on his face.

Out of nowhere he raced to the door going for the door knob knocking down the furniture. Two feet away jasper, Emmet and Eleazar wrestled him to the ground. Edward wouldn't stop squirming. 'LET ME GOOOOOOO!' Edward screamed.

I stared in astonishment. Was it something I said? 'Edward, you can't. remember you told us to do this, let her have a life for herself,' jasper was trying to yell in his ear.

'NOOO, I need to see her just let me be selfish and an idiot... I can't stand it not seeing her,' Edward started to sob. 'No, no, I can't stand it,' he whispered while he sobbed and struggled.

Tanya walked over and touched Edward lightly on the head. 'Edward honey calm down, remember for her.'

'Tanya I don't like you that way so don't be hopeful okay I need to see her,' he started to scream. 'SHUT UP ROSALIE!'

Rosalie then looked guilty; she mustn't have liked this person.

Then Alice spoke. 'Edward she's dating him.'

He froze and tried to breath.

'He's dating her Edward, look watch, you know it, and I can only see it vaguely something is happening.' I then figured that Alice could see the future, I wonder why she didn't see me coming.

Edward started sobbing again; he sobbed for minutes then put his head up, his eyes rimmed red. 'She is going to have his baby?' he then asked.

'That might be the reason for it being fuzzy.'

He clenched his hands until they were bone white looking like he wanted to hurt something then he broke, it was like you could hear the tear of his heart. Esme walked over to help him up off the floor. 'Come on Edward lets hunt and get it off your chest.'

Mostly everyone left except for jasper and Alice. They all waved or said goodbye to me on their way out.

When they were all gone Alice gestured me to the lounge. 'Sorry about that Edward is having a bit of a hard time at the moment.' I nodded. 'So tell us about yourself.'

'I live with my mother and grandad, I have a pretty cool gift,' as I placed my hands on their arms and imagined them holding hands and the way they look at each other.

They smiled. 'That looks like something you don't see often?'

I shrugged then for the next hour or so we talked about our lives.

Alice really did have a power to see the future and jasper could feel what you're feeling and calm you down or make you hyper. Also Kate could make you feel like you were on fire by just touching her and Eleazar could tell what powers people had. They were also surprised that I also was a vegetarian as was my mother. Alice couldn't see my future she thinks it's because she has never experienced being half vampire. They found it fascinating what I could do. One thing that amazed me was that Alice knew a half vampire who is 150 years old and had sisters. So by the time I will turn seven I will stop ageing and I can live with mum forever. This cheered me up very much.

I told them about how life was difficult and all the stuff I do we actually had a pretty good time. 'Oh I have to go before mum comes looking for me,' I got up looking at my watch. 'Thank you so much I had such a pleasant time.'

'Hey come over whenever you like or are you free this Friday, Emmet is planning a poker game not unless you don't gamble but you looked like you were having fun when you beat Emmet on baseball,' asked jasper with an eager smile.

'Yeah that would be great.' I smiled.

Alice came and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and jasper shook my hand. 'And here is our number if you ever need anything, anything at all. We all enjoyed your company especially Esme and Edward. She was thrilled that he smiled for the first time in five years.'

I raised my eye brows. 'Well, see ya.'

And I ran back to forks.

Chapter 3

When I was two minutes away from home I could hear weeping from my house. It was my mother and I could hear Angela's voice. What was wrong?

I rushed there quicker worried stiff. Then when I was at the forest edge I heard them talk. Charlie's car wasn't there so he was still fishing.

'Whyyyyy does this have to happen, why did he leave?' sobbed my mother in Angela's arms.

'It's okay Bella, shhh you've got Renesmee and Charlie. Everything will be fine.' Angela was soothing Bella.

'No I still can't get over him, what's wrong with me.'

It then occurred to me that they were talking about dad. I sat down at the bottom of a tree I called Steve when I was very young and just started talking.

'He doesn't even know about Renesmee, why he just had to leave. He was the most beautiful person ever with the most precious soul and heart.' Bella was now breaking into pieces.

I started to cry for my mother she didn't deserve any of this. It was as bad as Edward breaking over someone today. What was wrong with the earth's love life? I couldn't stand listening to this I ran to La Push to find Jacob, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I found him on the beach with Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam. I ran into his arms, he lifted me in a tight hug trying to calm me. 'Nessie what's wrong?' asked Sam.

'I c can't stand it. Mum is breaking into pieces what is the name of that stupid jackass who left her I want to kill him myself.' Jacob started to stroke my hair calming me.

Then Sam spoke. 'How about something to eat at Emily's?'

I didn't know if I should go comfort mum or comfort myself. What would mum say if she knew I heard her conversation? So I nodded and took out my phone to text mum.

Mum can I plz go to Emily house with Jacob

I waited for her reply and 30 seconds later I got a text back.

Of course u can. I luv u

Luv u 2, I replied.

When I got there Emily greeted me with a hug. I sat down and Jacob dragged me across his lap. I rested my head on his chest while I bit into a cupcake. 'What is Bella doing?' asked Paul. Jacob gave him a snarl.

'Sobbing with Angela about some bastard who left.'

Then Jared spoke. 'Did mike do something?'

'Not that I know of,' I shook my head.

Jacob then tried to change the subject. 'What did you do today?'

I smiled and told them about my fake hunt. I fell asleep on Jacobs lap and when I woke I was back in bed with mum lying down next to me watching me sleep stroking my hair. I gave her a hug and she held me tightly and kissed me on the head. 'Are you alright?' She whispered in my ear. 'Jacob said you were a bit different, a bit wound up.'

I thought of yesterday how I had so much fun with the Cullen family, then mum on the couch sobbing tearless sobs with Angela. That kind of ruined my day. I shrugged and said. 'I had a good hunt.' Knowing it was because of jasper and his family that got me wound up. Mostly Emmet.

'How about we do something together? Just you and me,' she asked suddenly.

'Like what?'

'I heard that there was a Pink concert in California want to go?'

'Do you have the money?' I was a bit worried about mums' financial problem.

She shrugged. 'I have a bit of money saved from working at the store. It doesn't really matter; at least we don't have to drive.'

I thought about it, I knew she didn't won't to listen to music but spend time with me was what she wanted. Then I thought of the new stereo Seth just got and the bon fire at first beach. 'How about we have a bon fire at first beach? Have a bit of fun on the wild side.' She grinned this sounded a bit more appealing to her.

I knew I could have used the 300 bucks that I won from Emmet but she would want to know where I got it. The poker game this Friday was going to be fun Emmet had no idea who he would be playing against. I was the number 1 poker champion of La Push. Put Paul says I cheat because I'm a vampire he doesn't know how but it's some kind of freakish bloodsucker symptom.

That night we had a blast. Angela and Ben came along so that was an enjoyment. The tribal elders told legends that I had already heard a million times before. The after party was awesome we put on music and danced around the giant bon fire. It was a very fun night that I wished I invited the Cullen's to. Maybe next time.

The big surprise was that Laurent turned up. This made Jacob and the rest of the pack uneasy but tried to forget he was there. Other than that little detail I hadn't seen mum this happy in a long time, even though she wasn't fully recovered she still looked better.

The rest of the week was a daze so on Wednesday while mum went to the movies with mike I decided to go to a house, almost a mansion that lived in part of the forest. No one had lived there for years but there was still furniture there as well as belongings.

This was the place where I play my music. In this house they had a piano. It was grand; they also had written music in some of the rooms that I liked to play. I always took it home to folder and practice on the guitar that mum bought me for my birthday 2 years ago.

On the third story of the house was a room it looked like a bedroom but had no bed, millions of C-D's and a stereo but no bed. This room was full of music that was so beautiful that I played them all every time I came to this house. They never always had a title but they should be on a record at least.

In another bedroom where there was a giant king sized bed and a massive first class bathroom but also in this room was a wardrobe, the wardrobe was bigger than the actual bedroom. It was filled with clothes and shoes and more dresses and every type of outfit from every designer. There was another room like this but this was still bigger. In the corner of this massive mall wrapped in plastic was one of the most beautiful silk and lace wedding dresses I had ever seen. It was old fashioned but absolutely beautiful. I wondered who wore it.

I went downstairs to play on the piano with the new music I found squashed in a corner in the bedroom with no bed. I sat on the chair I put the sheet music on the piano stand. I played the notes in my head first then let my hands glide along the keys. It sounded like a lullaby, it was beautiful the best music this person had written so far.

When I returned home I took out my guitar and sat on the sofa. In one of the room was songs written it didn't have piano notes but notes for an acoustic guitar. The song was about why life is hard and how it is hard to get over the bad times but still live it as much as you can. Mum and Charlie walked in and smiled, they thought it was good that I was writing new stuff even though it wasn't new.

On Friday my mum went shopping with Angela and Jessica, mum had a big date with mike. They were all going to a three day concert in Florida. And Jessica wanted all of them to have the perfect wardrobe.

I told her I will spend the time hunting maybe invite Jacob. She wished me good luck and left in a bit of an upset mood. Shopping wasn't something mum enjoyed to do.

Chapter 4

I headed for Denali excited. I thought that maybe while I was there I could ask Edward if he knew any songs that he would teach me. I really hope so.

I was smiling when I jumped up the porch steps. 'Nessie is here,' yelled Edward sounding a bit excited yet still dead.

I knocked on the door and Emmet opened it with a wide cheeky grin. 'Are you ready to verse the master?' he asked an eyebrow rose.

I rolled my eyes. 'You definitely haven't seen me play before. May the best vamp win?' I gave him a wicked smile.

He then looked at Edward then me with a bit of confusion and shrugged. 'Bring it.'

He then let me pass and I walked in to see Alice setting up the table. 'How have you been Nessie,' asked Esme.

'Pretty good, I went to this awesome party on the beach Sunday and Wednesday I played and wrote a bit more music.'

'You'll have to show us,' Carlisle then asked.

I thought of his request then Edward said. 'I'll teach you some if you teach me some.' I grinned wider and nodded he must of got it out of my head. It was weird someone knowing what I was thinking when not touching my hand. Edward chuckled.

'We'll do it after the game, I want to really see how good she is,' Emmet said getting more excited by the minute.

'Are you staying for the day Nessie,' asked Esme interrupting Emmet.

'My mum is out of town with her friends shopping, them and all of their boyfriends are going to Florida for the weekend up until Tuesday. So I can take as long as I want for today.'

'Great we have so much to do,' Alice grinned. 'Okay everything is ready.'

Emmet put his hand up and said so everyone could hear. 'The ground rules are Edward and Alice cannot play only people who know how not to cheat.'

Edward, Alice and Esme sat out watching the game Esme said she was never good at poker. Everyone was fairly good but it was still just as easy. On one hand I wasn't quite sure, Emmet looked like he was trying not to smile he did well at bluffing but I wasn't an idiot. The game went for a while but in the end only Emmet and I was left he really was good at poker and he could see that I was too.

I looked over at Edward he knew exactly what was going on and he also knew that I was watching him he grinned and nodded in a different direction saying put all your money in. This didn't surprise Emmet he looked certain that he would win. It didn't look like I had a good pair then I realized, how stupid could I get. I had a full house wow. Edward was looking like he was trying not to laugh so was Alice they both knew I was going to win. We then showed each other our cards. He had a flush but I had a full house. I beat him, he looked disgusted and astonished. My grin couldn't get wider. 'We are so doing this again.' Then he stalked off and turned on the TV.

Everyone roared in laughter, Rosalie walked and sat next to Emmet and held his hand while everyone else tried to calm down.

'That was brilliant,' jasper choked.

'How about a song,' Edward held out his hand and gestured towards the piano smiling but it didn't touch his eyes, they were still sad.

I grabbed his hand and went with him. 'So what is your favourite thing to play,' he asked me.

'The one I played last week, I wrote it for a very good friend of mine.'

'Would you like to learn one of mine?'

I nodded.

'I will teach you Esme's favourite, then... can you sing?'

I nodded eagerly, I loved to sing even more then play the guitar I always sang at parties or sing for birthdays. I always sang for Christmas.

He showed me Esme's favourite, it had the similar notes as the one I found on Wednesday but I didn't remember all the notes. He then showed me a song about living life to the full it had a tempo the way I like it. 'You have a beautiful voice, it reminds me of someone. How about you, can you show me anything?'

'What do you want to hear?'

He looked at the ceiling thinking. 'Something you've written recently maybe, I can see you've learnt and made some this week.'

'Yes, I did.' I wrote one recently about my mum wanting the one she once had back. I wrote it after watching her cry in Angela's arms but I made sure I didn't think of that it would just make me cry again. 'It's called _I don't believe you.'_

I started it went and it dragged on for a while, when I finished I looked up at everyone then Kate spoke. 'If I could I would cry.'

Their faces were astonished and surprised even Emmet's was amazed. 'That was amazing for a five year old,' Edward smirked.

'It's a talent I definitely didn't get from my mother.'

'Your father?'

'That's what I reckon,' I shrugged.

'Hmmm... If your mum is going out most of this weekend how about you come over here for a day or two and we can write some stuff it would be nice to do some of that stuff every now and then,' Edward asked.

I thought of Jacob and Charlie, maybe if I tell them that I'm staying at Katie's house.

'Yeah I think I can, Jacob has Quil and Embry not just me, yep I'll be here,' I nodded confidently.

Then I looked at my watch, mum was going to be home soon. Edward gave me some sheet music that I could play on my acoustic guitar, then I made a run back to forks when I got into the forest I heard Rosalie trying to stop me. I turned.

'Um... I just wanted to thank you for coming and making Edward happy, we haven't seen him crack a smile in over five years. It is so nice to see it, Esme is over the moon.' Then she stopped and looked at me closely. 'You know you look kind of like him and someone else, I've never seen those blue eyes before so... wait you're wearing contacts,' she said astonished.

'Jasper said it was appropriate, I don't know why but he said to wear any colour.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Jasper can be freaky- all well it's been a pleasure to meet you and take Emmet out of his little fantasy of being the best, you're the first person to ever beat him in poker.'

'Thanks I guess I'll see you tomorrow or when can I come over?' I thought I forgot to ask.

She smiled. 'When is your mother going?'

'Tomorrow morning.'

'Come as soon as you can, don't bring anything if you want to stay all weekend Alice has clothes she's got and we've got some pretty cosy beds. We'll have a big slumber party just us girls one night and bring your guitar, you and Edward can jam maybe even me I play just as good. Maybe not as good but good enough,' she shrugged and grinned. 'See ya.' And she hugged me and left.

Wow, I didn't see Rosalie as the kind of person who was into the whole hugging and being friends' person and it also seemed to her that it wasn't something she does often.

On my way home I thought of how Edward was cheered up by me being there, I think I had another gift for making people like me. He had a broken heart just like mum, then I thought of Edward and mum as a couple Edward would be an awesome dad and maybe he could help kill the real one, he would be better than mike anyway. I sighed the problem was they had to stop falling for the people they were already trying to get over and it was seeming difficult to both of them.

Chapter 5

I walked through the door looking for mum; I caught her scent in my room and ran up the stairs. She was sitting in the middle looking down at a picture in her hand. Then on the floor was a floorboard loose showing the inside.

I looked back at her she looked dumbstruck, mouth opened wide. I went and sat next to her. In her hand were three objects. Two air plane tickets for a trip to Florida her name on one and someone else's that was covered up. A blank C-D that probably had music on it and a picture of a beautiful vampire man.

I gasped, I then realised that this was a picture of my dad. It was my actual dad but what made me want to scream was the fact that it was a picture of Edward Cullen.

Edward was my real dad, I couldn't believe it he was where I got my music gift from and my looks. I touched my hair why hadn't I noticed this before. I was having trouble breathing. Edward was the man who broke my mother's heart.

I looked at her watching me. 'You look a lot like him.' She nudged me. 'Lucky you.'

'This is my dad?' I was getting dizzy.

She nodded. 'I found it under the floor boards just then.'

I looked back at the tickets, in little print read the name. 'Edward Cullen.'

'Yeah, he's probably out somewhere around America enjoying himself.'

Then I thought of Edward how he was in a wreck because he couldn't see his human love. HE WAS STILL IN LOVE WITH HER. This could work out and the person stopping him from coming back all these years was mike. Mike. I now absolutely hated mike more than anything. And the reason jasper wanted me to wear contacts was because I had my mother's eyes. I started to cry.

Mum looked at me and gave me a hug; we stayed that way for a while until I drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke I went downstairs to see mum, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mitchell (jess's hubby) and _mike_. I ground my teeth when I saw him. The big, fat, stupid, idiot. 'Hey Nessie.' He said in his fake little smile.

I ignored him and headed for the kitchen ready to practice vomiting all over his blue jeans. I heard Angela stifle a laugh, she knew that I hated mike. But now I didn't know who I hated more the Volturi or mike.

I poured myself some orange juice and walked back in the lounge right in time for mum walking down the stairs showing off her new dress that made her look hot. 'How do I look?' she asked spinning around, I could see she was out of her comfort zone, showing off wasn't her thing.

Mike walked up to her. 'You're beautiful.' Then he kissed her.

My drink smashed into smithereens in my hand and made a loud noise. I didn't care that I just did that all I wanted to do was shatter his skull in my palm.

'Renesmee Carlie Swan, what are you doing?' my mother looked astonished and mike looked kind of scared. Good. Let him fret, Edward would help me.

My heart was beating a million miles an hour. 'Nothing,' I said then ran up the stairs.

I sat on my bed packing a small bag for going to the Cullen's when there was a knock on the door. It was mike I could smell him. 'What?' I said in an angry voice.

'Can I come in?' I might as well get it over and done with.

'Sure.'

He came in and sat down next to me and sighed. I really wanted Jacob with me at the moment. I gave mike a dirty look.

'Look, I know it's hard for you to see me with Bella but I think it will be good for you.'

I gave him the truth. 'It's not going to work out, trust me.'

'What makes you think that?"

I looked at him closely. 'I could take you down if it doesn't work.'

He looked surprised. 'Could you really?'

'Yep, or I could get Jacob, maybe Paul if he met you and if I let Emmet win a poker game he will do it with style.' I looked at him slyly.

'Did you say Emmet... Emmet Cullen.'

I put my finger to my mouth and nodded with a smirk. 'And if mum finds out I know him I will get jasper... and Edward to help as well if I ask. Edward and I have become very good friends.' I smirked even more and he looked scared.

He saw in my eyes that I was not bluffing and that I had the ability to hurt him but he tried to shake it off. 'I know that it is different for you to see me with your mother but it's for the best and I can see that Jessica has filled you in with forks history,' he stood up and went for the door and left.

'For the best my ass,' I whispered.

I really, really hated him now.

When I went back downstairs they were all ready to leave, I said goodbye to all of them except for mike. I gave mum the longest hug then whispered in her ear. 'Kick his ass for me.'

She didn't object she actually looked like she was trying not to laugh. Then I got it, she didn't have feelings for mike at all she still wanted Edward but didn't think he would come. I wanted to scream at mike.

Then they left in Mitchell's minivan to head for the air port.

I raced up stairs and got my bag then the picture of mum and Edward with my guitar. I left Charlie a note and left to see my dad in Denali.

I was very excited but I didn't know how I was going to keep this from him or know if I was going to tell him. I knew I could keep it out of my mind from years of practice. I decided that he could find it out for himself.

On my way there I was thinking of mike and mum and wrote a song in my head about them breaking up, I was so mad at mike I just wanted to break his neck in front of all of forks.

Just as I was at the front of the house I saw from the corner of my eye an Austin martin. It was an actual Austin martin. Jacob would never believe me; I had to ask if I could take a photo or even drive it.

Then I heard someone trying to take big breaths on the verge of sobbing. I walked up to the Austin martin and inside Edward was laying his head back on the seat taking deep breaths with his arm around his torso the way mum does when she thinks about him. 'Um... are you alright?'

He opened his eyes and looked at me looking a little embarrassed; he got out the car and took another big breath. 'I was just I guess being a sook, I always do that when there out hunting. Sorry you had to see that.'

'O they're out hunting, will they be back soon?' I asked.

'Yeah in about half an hour, come inside maybe I can show you some sheet music before they get back, Alice has all sorts of fun girly stuff she wants to show you while you're staying here.'

We walked through the door and sat on the lounge, I looked at him and thought of him the way he was trying to breath. He chuckled. 'Sorry you probably haven't seen anyone so broken before,' he sighed.

I shrugged. 'I saw my mum have a break down last week it wasn't just hard for her but oh my gosh if she could cry she would be in major break down mode all the time.'

He looked at me curiously. 'If you don't mind me asking what happened?'

I sighed. 'Well... my mum got dumped by her true love just before she found out she was pregnant, it has been very hard for her. If she wasn't a vampire she would be dead. But now she is going out with this total jackass and I just want to shoot the stupid bastard. He doesn't deserve her, I don't even want to think of them together right now and he knows how I feel and hope I scared the day lights out of him before they left. It won't work out she has to dump him and I think she will if she doesn't I might talk to her about it.' I looked at him with pretend curiosity. 'How about you, what's your story?'

'I was in love with a human and on her eighteenth birthday she got a paper cut from opening up a present and jasper nearly killed her. It made me crazy, then I realised that I was putting her in danger and taking away her human life, so I left her. It was the most painful thing I have ever done; I told her that I didn't want her anymore; I could see in her eyes that she believed me it nearly made me scream just looking into her eyes and see that she believed this ridiculous lie. Well... I left her and tried to stay away but when I was about to run to her and beg for her forgiveness and ask to take me back a year later Emmet and jasper stopped me because I asked them to when I first left her, and that I had no idea what could of happened with her in the last year, as you saw last week I have tried to escape many times but never succeeded. And when I'm alone I curl up in a ball and be absolutely ridiculous.' He put his face in his hands. 'Her name was Bella and she was the most beautiful woman ever and I would do anything to be with her again.'

I just stared at him I felt like I also felt his pain, it was so heartfelt. I looked at my pocket and took out the picture of him and mum smiling up at me.

I went and sat next to him and showed him the picture. 'Is this her?'

He took his face out of his hands and looked at the picture and within seconds his face turned absolutely astonished. 'What... how... I put that picture under her floor boards how did you get that?'

I bent my head and took out my eye contacts, put them in my bag and looked back up at him. He gasped. 'You have her eyes.'

I half smiled. 'Not anymore but yeah she always said that was the one thing I inherited from her, I apparently look heaps like my dad.' I smiled at him and he smiled back understanding.

'Bella is your mother... and I am your father.' He stopped trying to think, then he looked up and at the same time we hugged each other. He pattered my hair and kissed my forehead, my one wish in life came true I had a father; it was the moment I always looked forward to. 'Shhh... I'm here now, its okay,' and as he said this I realised that I was crying.

Then I heard the door open but didn't bother to move and neither did Edward, he just hugged me tighter. 'What is going on?' I heard Tanya say.

We then looked up at each other but not letting each other goes. His eyes were red rimmed but tearless and all the sadness in his eyes were gone he was hopeful and happy with the most beautiful crooked smile that my mother probably fell in love with.

'Hello... what the hell,' then they all saw Edwards face and saw that he was no longer sad. 'Edward, are you alright?'

He looked away at my face to see Tanya. 'Never been better.' Everyone looked at Alice who shrugged but jasper had a big grin on his face he knew exactly what was going on. Then he hugged me again and he hummed a lullaby in my ear the one I found in the abandoned house in forks, it was where they used to live I then realised.

We let go of each other and he wiped the tears from my eyes, then we heard a gasp from Alice and we both turned as did everyone else. She was smiling and looking at jasper.

'I... I saw jasper tell me what was going on here,' then she looked at me. 'Wow.'

As the rest of them looked at me they gasped except for Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar who all still looked confused. Then Edward remembered something. 'Did you say your mother is a vampire?' I nodded.

'Who?' he looked pained.

'Laurent when I was just born.'

'LAURENT. You know him?' Irina asked.

'He's a family friend, we see him every now and then.' She looked beside herself.

Kate then picked up the photo and looked at me. 'Is this Bella?'

Edward nodded and looked at me. 'Don't they look alike?' And he banged noses with me. 'Absolutely beautiful,' he smiled his crooked smile.

Rosalie looked speechless but not as astonished as Emmet. 'Are you saying I'm an uncle?' he said looking kind of sick for a vampire but with a cheeky grin on his face.

A smile broke across Rosalie's face and she looked like she was going to jump up and down, instead she came and hugged me, everyone laughed. 'I'm an auntie, finally.'

The rest of the day went fairly well, Edward asked me how mum was doing and when I told him about mike he looked like he would do more to mike then just crush his skull. 'I would, trust me,' he said reading my mind.

This made me smile. 'So does that mean you will help me?' I asked lighting up.

He shrugged showing me a wicked smile. 'Maybe.'

'Edward if you don't I will,' Emmet was grinning holding his hands in fists.

I started playing one of the songs I found in the abandoned house on my guitar and in the middle of the song Rosalie joined in with the singing. She wrote the song.

That night when I went to bed Edward came to sit next to me. I lay down and he stroked my hair and hummed the same tune again. 'When did you write that song?' I asked falling into a deep sleep.

'When I first met your mother,' he chuckled.

That made me smile; this must have been on the C-D mum found. Then I thought of something, it was my birthday in two weeks. 'Will you come to my birthday next weekend, please?'

'Where is it?'

'La Push, but you can go there, the treaty doesn't really matter, one of the werewolves has imprinted on me so he'd do anything for me.'

'You sure?'

'Absolutely, so will you come,' I yawned.

'Of course I've missed many and I should make it up to you... now sleep my beautiful Renesmee, dream happy dreams my daughter.'

We both laughed quietly at the sound of that, we were both so happy. Then he bent and whispered in my ear. 'I love you.' And he kissed me on the forehead.

'I love you too.'

Then I thought of the rest of them at the big birthday at la push. _You can see mum_, I thought.

I heard a smile in his voice. 'Can't wait, I'll definitely be there.'

I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face listening to my mother's lullaby.

I dreamt of all of us as a family hunting together, going out together and doing family things and seeing mum with no more sadness in her eyes, being happier than I have ever seen her.

Chapter 6

I woke up early with Edward watching me, he smiled and said. 'You sleep just like your mother, but you don't talk as much.'

This confused me. 'She talked in her sleep?' I asked.

He nodded. 'It was the only time I could decipher her mind.'

'Huh?'

'I couldn't read her mind, we don't know why but I never could.'

'She has a power of protecting herself and the people around her from using their powers on us, but I never realised that has been going on since she was human. It works great against the Volturi,' I noted.

He looked dumbstruck. 'The Volturi?'

'Yeah they're after me, but they can't find me because mum always has a shield on me and also cause Aro and Marcus doesn't really care.'

'I wish I knew, I could've been there for both of you, what have I done,' he put his face in his hands again.

'Hey you didn't know so don't beat yourself up, we're together now, it will all be better soon. I love you dad.'

He hugged me. 'I love you too kid.' I giggled. 'What?'

'Charlie calls me that.'

'How about Nessie then?'

'Perfect,' I grinned.

He let me get dressed and when I walked downstairs they were all laughing and talking. 'Hello Nessie did you sleep well?' asked Esme.

'Yes, you guys own comfy beds.'

Then Alice danced over to me full of excitement. 'Nessie, would you like to go shopping with me and the girls, there is this awesome mall just out of town, so how about it?'

'I'd love to.' I grinned at her this was the best weekend ever.

'Awesome, would you like some breakfast?'

During breakfast they all agreed to go to my birthday at la push. After I ate and everyone was ready, lucky I brought my 300 bucks, we all went into their garage and I saw all their cars. OMG I was in heaven.

There was the Austin martin, a red convertible, a giant jeep, a yellow Porsche and a shiny silver Volvo and I could see other cars outside that I couldn't make out. Oh I would do anything to ride in that Austin martin. 'I'll take you for a ride later,' Edward suddenly promised.

Yay, I couldn't wait to tell Jacob. All the girls jumped into the Volvo and sped off waving to the boys. 'Okay finally, I haven't gone shopping in ages it's good to do it with just the girls,' said Alice.

On this shopping trip I found out that Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar weren't part of the Cullen family, but they were still part of the family, it was just part of the family that my mum had never met.

Alice was all about the shoes and dresses; I can't even count how many I tried on. Rosalie was acting like a true auntie; she showed and gave me advice about jewellery, makeup and what shoes to wear with what. I never was into this stuff; my mother didn't have a liking for it so I grew up with jeans and t-shirts.

This annoyed Alice. 'Just like your mother, 'she said again and again.

Carmen took me to get my hair done, I just straightened it because even they all agreed that my hair looked perfect the way I had it.

'You look older than when we last saw you?' said Irina.

'I grow quickly, but apparently I'll be fine by the time I turn seven,' I looked at Alice. She smiled back happy about the news she gave me.

When we returned home all the boys were looking at the inside of the giant jeep. 'Is something wrong,' asked Rosalie.

'The engine is making this strange noise,' said Emmet worried. Must be his car.

Rosalie looked inside it. 'Let me look at it in the morning, we're going to go through what we bought today.'

I scowled. Edward and jasper laughed but Alice sighed. 'Just like her mother,' she repeated.

I took a quick peek at the engine and saw the problem straight away. I reached in between Emmet and Carlisle and twisted something so that the motor could start then I quickly unattached a certain wire that I could see was making the problem; after I finished I nodded and followed Carmen back into the house. 'Now Rosalie won't have to see it in the morning.'

I heard the sound of the engine roar perfectly, that was cool. All the boys walked in as Alice took out a dress and spun it around.

Emmet walked up to me. 'Thanks for fixing my jeep,' he ruffled my hair.

I shrugged. 'No biggy, I do that stuff all the time, it's fun. At the moment I'm building a 46 ford convertible,' I told.

Edward looked astonished then realised from my head. 'Oh your werewolf taught you, how's it going?'

No one seemed surprised by the werewolves that were like family to me, they were more my family then Renée and Phil. I told the Cullen's about them during breakfast while telling them about la push.

After parading in everything we bought for the day it was close to 9 o' clock at night.

'What movie do you want to watch,' Alice asked as she put down chocolate and popcorn for me.

I looked at her she was wearing pink teddy bear pyjamas as was all the other girls except not the same pyjamas. I shrugged. 'Something romantic, I've never really seen one.'

She put on a movie called _Ever After_ a Cinderella story that grew me to tears. I have never seen a movie like that, mum brought me up on action or cartoon movies like Looney tunes. But she never watched them with me. And if Charlie was there it was some sort of game, I now knew every rule of every sport known in America.

I fell asleep in Edwards arms with a blanket draped over me. When I woke up I was on the couch with fluffy pillows and a large duvet that made me feel like I was in heaven.

I heard singing and a piano just behind me. Edward was playing the song I made last night on the piano and Rosalie and Alice were singing. He tilted his head for me to come over; I walked up and sat next to him on the piano seat. He smiled at me still playing I sang along with him and Alice and Rosalie.

'Your very talented,' Esme said and hugged me from behind.

The day went quickly, Alice, Rosalie and I even made dance moves to a few more upbeat songs that we made that day.

When it was 3 o' clock I looked at the clock and sighed. 'It's time to go home,' Edward said. I rolled my eyes. 'How about you take the Austin martin, I'll come with you just in case.'

My eyes lighted up, oh I loved my dad.

I sat in the front seat and put my hands on the wheel. Edward sat next to me smiling. 'Drive as fast as you want, I don't care I can tell when there's a cop. Or if you're like your mother drive slow and don't experience the power of my Austin martin.' This interested me.

'My mother drove slowly. She doesn't really bother driving anymore since she can run faster but I thought she liked the speed.'

He shrugged. 'It was funny.'

That made me think of something. 'Hey did mum always have that big hole in the middle of the dash board in her truck.'

He raised his eyebrow. 'No last I saw the stereo Emmet, jasper and Rosalie gave her for her birthday was there...' Then he stopped understanding.

We sped off driving as fast as I could; Edward kept on laughing at the expression on my face. It took most of the day we talked about everything. The people we know the stuff we see and the stuff we enjoy and like.

As we approached forks he took a big breath in. 'She isn't back until tomorrow is she.'

I knew who he meant. 'No.'

'Okay I haven't been here in so long, nothing's changed.'

'Did you know Angela?'

'Yeah she was a friend of Bella's,' he assured me.

'Did I tell you that she is engaged to Ben Cheney?'

He looked at me astonished. 'Really; I was the one who tried to get them together in the first place.'

'Really, how?'

'I wanted to give Angela something but she was so selfless that it pissed me off a bit but she wanted Ben and he wanted her, they both didn't have the guts so I gave Ben a little nudge to get the strength and ask her. I'm glad they're happy together.'

This made me think. 'Why did you want to give something to Angela I mean who doesn't she's so nice all the time but why did you?'

He sighed. 'She always had happy thoughts towards Bella unlike Jessica and the other girls who envied her and I was thankful for that oh and also because if it wasn't for her other people would be besides me and your mother on our first date.' He smiled. 'That was the day she told me she knew who I was, and she didn't care. From then on I was the happiest man in the world.'

'It'll be all better soon,' I assured him.

He smiled then stopped and swore quietly. 'What?' I asked.

Then I saw Mitchell's minivan was outside. They were back early!

I stopped the car outside and looked at Edward. He looked like he would smash a window, which meant mike was in there and he wanted to go in with me because Bella was just behind the door. 'Bye dad,' I said.

He hugged me. 'I'll see you on your birthday, I love you,' he whispered and kissed me on the forehead.

'Love you too,' then I jumped out and sprayed myself with a new perfume Rosalie picked out for me so mum couldn't smell everyone on me. I waved at Edward who was speeding off waving out the window. At that time I got a text message from him.

I'll call you later luv u

I walked through the door smiling then saw all of them in the lounge also laughing. Mike had his arm around Bella's shoulder; at least she didn't look like she enjoys it.

Chapter 7

'How are you,' asked Angela.

'I was great before I saw a rat,' I said as I looked at mike.

'Hey what was that car I heard out there, it sounded like an Austin martin?' Mitchell asked changing the subject, Ben looked like he was going to choke hearing this.

I nodded. 'I have pictures. I'll show you' I reached in my pocket where I had the pictures of Edward's Austin martin and a C-D of all the songs we sang together that I really wanted to listen to. I left all my stuff from the mall with Alice, she said that if I did she could fix some of the outfits and I wouldn't have to explain to my mum until my birthday.

I handed the picture to Mitchell and Ben. 'Wow that car looks familiar, I've seen the same patterns on the exact same car I saw when I was in high school,' Ben said then looked at me with shocked eyes, he must of known Edward's car.

Mike tried to look but I blocked out his view and he could see that. Then mum had a worried look on her face. 'Wait who was in that Aston martin?'

'It was Jacob he was dropping me off, we hired out an Aston martin for the day for a bit of fun,' I could see that my excuse was working; she sat back against mikes arm which made me grimace.

Mike then turned on Bella and started talking while I looked over at Ben's still shocked face. He could see I was lying. Then Angela bit her lip understanding, I put my finger to my mouth and mouthed _please. _They nodded both knowing I wanted a father more than anything. Angela even gave me a sweet smile which I returned.

I caught some of mike words then. 'it has an awesome view and Nessie can have a whole walk in wardrobe, bathroom and king sized room all to herself...'

My mouth fell open they were talking about moving in together. 'NO!'

'What is it?' asked Jessica.

'I am not moving in with that dick head.' I was yelling off the top of my lungs.

Mum could see that this situation was going to be difficult. 'Sweetie, it is going to happen you have to except it. Charlie then gets the house and we can be a family. We'll still live in forks. And mike is okay with everything.'

That last comment made me furious. 'You didn't...' I couldn't believe that mike knew about us.

Mike talked then. 'Nessie I am alright with the impossible situation and I don't care, you are still both Bella and Nessie.'

'And there will be no more mikes in a few more seconds.' I gave him the look Edward gave Rosalie when he got angry with her the other day, it was a scary look.

'Nessie don't you dare talk to mike that way, he has accepted and you are jumping down his throat.' She was getting furious to but I could see she wanted the same thing I did.

'Mum' I said slowly. 'I would rather live with a pack of wolves which you know perfectly well, and I can see in your eyes that you wish that too. Just because you think you have lost the one you love the most doesn't mean you have to go to the first desperate man in town.' I couldn't believe I finally said those words. I didn't want to because I knew they would upset her but I finally got it out of my system.

Bella stood up with her hands shaking. 'I'm going out to get dinner, you all stay and I'll get the fish and chips. Hey how about that knew movie about transformers. I'll be back in about half an hour.' She walked over and grabbed her purse.

'Would you like some company,' mike asked standing up. I gave him a signal to sit down with the look on my face but he didn't see it.

'No, I won't be long Nessie will get you all something while I'm gone. I just need to think.' Then she waved at everyone one and gave me a look telling me to behave.

She slammed the door and ran into the forest. I sat down with my legs crossed then asked if anyone wanted a drink. They all nodded.

I got up and walked into the kitchen really pissed off. All I wanted to do was find Edward or Jake and cry with fury in their arms. I straightened up, I was going to sort this all out and make sure that mike has nothing to do with my family.

I walked in and handed them all their drinks then sat down again rested my head in my hands. Then my phone started vibrating saying I had a message from Alice.

Do u like the colour red?

I giggled; she must be working on one of my dresses.

Yes why?

I waited for her reply with everyone staring.

You'll see on Ur b'day

Can't wait, I replied.

'Who was that?" asked mike.

'A friend,' I replied lazily.

He then took a big breath. 'Nessie, it may be hard but your mother has had a hard time for a very long time and you probably have no idea what she went through before you were born...'

I stood up. 'I know much more than you think and I might also know that the thing that started the problem was in worst shape then mum so don't tell me that I don't know what I am talking about you aren't right for her and I should now I'm her daughter.' I was so furious my hand twitched ready to crush his skull.

He was trying to concentrate. 'You'll see what I mean when we move next month everything will be perfect.'

'Bullshit,' then I sat next to Angela and started a conversation with her and Angela about the movie _ever after_.

They were intrigued that I watched it Bella would never watch a movie like that. Mike talked to Mitchell about the store looking dazed.

Twenty minutes later mum walked in with the fish and chips and a movie. My mouth dropped open; she looked happy with a wide grin on her face and no sadness in her eyes what soever. What the hell happened when she was out?

'Um... Bella are you alright,' asked Jessica I could see they also had their jaws dropped.

'Never been better... I was just thinking while I was out and I realised something- hey Nessie I found the most awesome present for you that you'll just love,' she said changing the subject.

Mike looked pleased like she was acting this way because of him. Mum sat down and laid out the fish and chips in front of the television then handed Angela the DVD.

Angela stared wide eye at in and blinked. 'Um... _P.S I love you_,' Angela and all of them were getting confused.

'It was that or _The Notebook_,' Bella shrugged.

Mike then jumped in full of happiness thinking he won the game. 'So what are you girls up to tomorrow?' I scowled at him.

This game was not over.

Bella jumped in full of excitement. 'Nessie and I are going cliff diving in la push with Jacob and his friends,' she smiled up at me.

'Are you serious, awesome does Jake know,' my mood was starting to drift from my anger of mike.

'I called him just before, he'll be here in a few minutes to watch the movie with us.'

I sat down on the floor next to her while she wrapped her arms around me. 'I love you,' she said just the way Edward said it.

Angela put the movie in as Jacob walked through the door with Paul and Rachel. 'Hey Nessie what are we watching?' asked Jacob as he sat beside me.

'P.S I love you.'

Jacob, Paul and Rachel stopped and looked at Bella. 'Who chose it?' asked Rachel.

'Me,' said mum.

Jacob stared at me asking what was going on. I shrugged. 'By the way Jacob I have to ask you and Sam a favour later. Don't let me forget.' Mum said out of no where.

'Ok I wont,' he answered.

What was happening to mum.


	2. Chapter 2

'Are you okay?' I asked my mum after the movie finished.

'Yes why wouldn't I be?'

'You seem more… happy than usual. What happened when you went to get the movie?' I eyed her, my desperate look when we walked into the kitchen.

'I'm just happy about moving in with mike…' her head turned towards mike quick as a wink and whispered. 'Oh shit Mike…'

I was confused. Now she was upset about mike, just before she was ignoring him then saying how happy she was to move in with him. And I swear if we really end up moving in with him I will move in with the Cullens and maybe disinherit her (which probably wouldn't happen). What the hell was mum up too.

She wouldn't say another word to me but then someone snuck up behind me and I feel them tickle under my arms. 'UH… What are you…' then I just realized it was Jacob.

'Oh you can be so easy to get sometimes, but not usually. Is something wrong?' his face was suddenly full of concern.

'It's just mum. She seems a bit confused.' He could see I was really worried about her.

He sighed. 'How about I stay here tonight with you guys just to make sure you're alright.' He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back and whispered 'Thanks.'

'Hey I'm always here for you Nessie,' he reassured me kissing me on the forehead before turning to Paul to tell him that he wasn't hunting with him tonight.

'Well this night has been interesting hasn't it?'

I scowled and turned to look mike in the eye. Oh I really hated this guy. Why did he just keep popping up everywhere? It was so annoying. 'What the hell do you want?' I gave him my dirtiest look I could give. The one I picked up from Rosalie.

It worked like a charm. He all of a sudden looked scared. I grinned. Now that I had him in his place all that was left was to bash him into... 'Uh Nessie I'm... uh... going to be out for a while tonight. Jacob will be here if you need anything. And you have my number so... see ya later gorgeous.' And out of know where mum ran out the front door overly excited and waving at everyone.

'Is Bella alright?' I heard Angela ask.

Looking at mike he still had his dorky grin on his face which meant he honestly believed her happiness was because of him. Ugh. I want to vomit.

A while later everyone finally left. Jacob looked at me asking what I wanted to do.

Well… if I could beat Emmet in poker I was one hundred per cent sure I could beat a werewolf at it.

Jacob accepted the proposition. We sat on the coffee table with our chips and cards.

'You're really worried about Bella aren't you?' Jacob said after a few minutes of silence.

'She's acting so weird. First she said it was because of mike then she was upset about mike and then when she walked out the door she seemed so excited… I don't know what's going on.' I just let it pour all out. Jacob could see how upset I was and he came over to hug me.

'How about we do something about it. When she comes back we will sit her down and ask her to tell the truth and tell her how confused you are?'

'Thanks.' Then my phone went off.

Jacob gave me a confused look. The song was from Edward. 'Claire de lune?'

I shrugged. Jacob grabbed my phone since he was closest. 'he…'

A confused look spread across his face, then bewildered, and lastly shocked. 'Um… yes I do think Nessie likes the colour black with red and you surely should tell Edward that…'

My mouth nearly hit the floor. I knew that he was talking to Alice, a lot of questions are going to come out of this. And if he told mum I was in shit.

'Yes- she is here ill hand her over.' He passed me the phone.

'Hello.'

'OMG I'm sorry Nessie I didn't know that someone else would pick up the phone, by the way who was that. Will Bella find out, I hope that wasn't mike? I'm so sorry…' she wouldn't stop and I think if she didn't stop soon she would be the first vampire to suffer hyperventilation.

'Alice, Alice calm down it's alright. Um… did Edward want to ask a question?' she finally calmed down.

'No he got home then left again in the Volvo. He seemed pretty happy but he wouldn't say why.' Have you seen him?' she was confused too.

But I just laughed. And laughed. 'What's wrong?' Alice asked.

'Nothing but I think I know where he is.' I giggled again. 'I'll see you later.'

'OK bye.' She hung up.

I burst out laughing again and Jacob asked. 'Nessie was that Alice Cullen?'

I nodded.

'Will you tell me how you know her?'

As I calmed I told him everything starting from the cave.

When I was finished he said. 'That explains a lot… um why are you laughing?'

'Because…' I stopped when Jacob froze. He was alert. And all of a sudden he changed into his wolf form.

I gasped. Jacob stood in front of me facing the door. I could smell it. It was a smell I haven't smelt since I was only a few days old. It was a smell I feared beyond anything, because this smell wanted me dead.

The door crashed down and Jacob fell to the floor screaming in pain. I looked up and saw the same red eyes that scared me more than anything.

More of them came in and I had no where to go. Mum wasn't even here to protect me. I was scared not just for me but Jacob and my family.

'Hello Renesme, Caius has wanted to see you for a long time,' said Jane.

Then they attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. I enjoyed them very much. Sorry that the last chapter was a bit short but I did put more than one chapter in the first part. It was my first fanfiction and I made a bit of a mistake. But I've learnt from that. This chapter is longer and full of action. YEAH!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

Jacob couldn't move, he was still writhing in pain. Only if mum was here. I could see Felix and Demetri trying to fight and restrain Jacob. Jane, Alec and Heidi were yanking and grabbing me. Jane was making me feel pain and no matter how much I tried I couldn't fight it. I yelled and yelled but Alec made sure no one would hear me by deciding to choke.

The Volturi have been looking for me for years. They never expected me to stay where I grew up. Apparently Caius doesn't like the idea of me being alive. It's a disgrace he thinks. Aro didn't really have a problem but saw Caius's side. Even though I had never disturbed humans in the sense they think I will.

I was probably going to die now. Why does it always have to be when you find your whole family and also realise that your mum and dad are probably making out somewhere at this very moment, enjoying each others company after all these years.

Jacob was whining helpless. And then howling. I heard more howling. Oh thank god that sam and the rest can hear Jacobs mind. But Jane…?

I was able to kick her in the head as they threw me out the door. She lost control of her power. It was enough to let Jacob loose and rip Demetri's head off. YEAH GO JACOB!! WOO HOO!!!

Jane was furious, but I kicked her again to make sure she didn't do anything.

By this time the rest of the pack had come to help. Then I punched Jane. CRAP she is as hard as a rock.

All of a sudden I went blind. "ALEC YOU BITCH!"  
I didn't mean to swear, but I was really pissed off. Someone grabbed me in the air and I heard a loud roar.

There was the sound of running towards me, then I was thrown into a tree and it broke in half. I was pleased that I had granite for skin.

I was finally able to see, and what I saw was chaos. I was about to jump Jane again when a hand went over my mouth and an arm around my waist.

A voice whispered in my ear. "Now don't scream or move. Caius would like to have a word with you and you are making it very but I difficult," said Felix.

I wanted to yell and scream, but I was stuck. Felix towed me away as the roaring and howling continued.

Everything was quiet in the forest. Felix said we were just waiting for the rest.

I put my hand on his face and started calling him names and insults through my mind.

"Shut up," was what he told me. But I continued.

He grabbed me by the arms and said slowly. "Look I don't want to be here. I could've been having lunch but I was sent to collect you, so keep quiet or you'll regret it.

"You bit…" Felix started running and all I heard was howling then I blacked out.

I was in an uncomfortable position when I woke up. It smelt dusty and old. It was dark. I was against a wall on hard floorboards. There was blood on my clothes from the fight. My hair was all mattered with dirt and leaves all through it.

I sat up against the wall. "She's awake," said a small voice.

A growl was made in my chest.

"Calm down young one, we aren't going to hurt you," said a voice that scared me worse than picturing mike naked. Ew.

"Yet." That voice sent chills up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Three vampires walked towards me from the shadows. All 3 just as scary as their minions.

They stopped with Aro just a few steps in front holding a hand out to me. "Shove it up your ass," I told them.

Caius's hands turned to white fists. If it could've his face would have turned a bright red in anger. I don't know how he stopped himself from choking me. I could definitely see he wanted to though.

"Now don't be like that, we just need to talk to you," sometimes I just hated it when Aro was so calm about everything. I was going to die, why didn't he just say it?

I looked at all of them disgusted. Caius was ready to order my death. Marcus simply didn't care and Aro had a bloody smile on his face. Ugh. "JUST GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!" I yelled.

Caius waved his hand and Jane stepped forward. She gave me an evil smirk that I wanted to rip off.

I then felt the pain. I screamed. It hurt like hell. Literally. I was quite certain that this is what hell felt like, except this was probably much worse.

When the pain stopped Caius said in a frustrated voice. "you have been breaking the rules young one. You should not have lived for you and your mother are traitors."

"But I haven't done anything," I breathed.

Caius was right in my face. "Not that we know of and so far you are not fully grown so we would not like to risk the chance."

Aro stepped forward. "Now Caius, no need to be harsh."  
I psst and lunged at Caius with all my strength knocking him to the ground. I wanted to bite him in the neck and make him suffer. I wanted him to die.

Then the rest of his minions were trying to drag me off him. I enjoyed the part when it took all of them to yank me off him. I was immediately in pain as I let go of Caius.

This was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I made me angry that Jacob suffered this pain. JACOB!!!

Was he alright? Was he hurt? I would kill anyone of these people if they killed him. I yelled so loud that the pain stopped.

That must have been a scary scream if it made Jane stop where she was. I looked at her and she was confused.

"Jane! Why is she not in pain? She might attack again."

I laughed at the thought of him being scared of me hurting him. But I jumped up and felt great. All I wanted to do was kick their asses. But they were gaining up against me. Well I knew I couldn't fight them all.

Jane was the most pissed. I didn't know why she couldn't hurt me any more, but I was grateful.

As Jane's hands neared my throat I heard a loud howl.

My face lit up, I knew that howl anywhere. Standing by the door of this run down house that had no human sent what so ever stood a large wolf with eyes of hatred. His reddish brown hair stood up with anger. He howled again and walked in.

Even though I was so relieved to see Jacob, I didn't want him here. We couldn't win against the Volturi. I shook my head at him. Please don't I pray. Please, please.

Heidi walked towards with a grin. "I'm not scared of you." She reached for his head to pat.

I was amazed she had the guts to even come within a metre of him and as I expected her hand was ripped from her body. But it Wasn't Jacob who did it. Seth stood with the white pasty hand that Heidi called a weapon. Seth was the kind that always asked to do Jacobs dirty work.

I giggled and gave him a look of approval. The Volturi stood their stance. But before they leaped a tall figure was in front of them. "I wouldn't do that, Alec," said Edward.

What was everyone doing in here? "There is still less of you and more of us," scowled Caius.

"I would think twice about that," said another voice. By this point I was positive that we would win if more of my family showed up.

I smiled when mums hand interlaced with Edwards. My theory on mums happiness was true. It explained why Jane couldn't hurt me.

My grin grew wider as more of my family stood in front of us, including the whole wolf pack. Suddenly arms were around my throat.

I screamed and chaos went crazy. I couldn't see but I smelt and heard the sounds of flesh being ripped. I knew Carlisle would hate this, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

I was nearly punched in the face when Emmett grabbed the face of Felix. He pushed him against the wall and every other Volturi member was stuck. "DONT YOU EVER, EVER TOUCH MY NIECE AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONALLY DANCE AROUND YOUR BURNT ASHES. YOU GOT THAT!!!"

He just got a scowl and if it wasn't for Carlisle Alec would've been dead on the spot. "Aro, maybe if you know that if Nessie does anything it will be our responsibility. We could leave in peace without any more harm."

Aro didn't have any choice we outnumbered them. It was quite entertaining. Mum still looked upset, she was scared.

But Aro sighed and nodded. "NOW GO NOW," yelled Emmett.

Within minutes they were gone. That was easier than I thought. I giggled at the look of Caius when I poked my tongue at him. The first thing I felt were mums arms around me. "Don't do that again. Please Renesmee, you have no idea how upset I was when Jacob said you were taking."

"It didn't help when I found you I a compromising position," Jacob shivered at the memory.

I put my hands up. "I don't even want to know," I begged.

As I felt Jacobs arms around me mum was in Edwards pashing like there was no tomorrow. Ugh. But I was happy. They both got what they wanted and everything might end up alright. But something came to mind.

I smirked at mum. _Mike. _I mouthed.

She stopped her kissing. "Oh shit mike..."

I giggled and so did Edward. "Don't worry love, I'll be there." And I knew he would be.

But I couldn't wait to see the look on mikes face. It may be mean but mum didn't deserve that scum bag.

**I hope you all like it. It was hard finding spare time to try and write when exams come up. But I hope you satisfied. I had heaps of fun writing it. **

**Please review!!!!**

**GAP!!!!!! (it's just a word I use) **


	4. 4 mike unleashed

Today I heard mum tell Edward that she was going to talk to mike. YES! Finally, I couldn't wait. I only felt a tiny bit sorry for mike. He did like mum, but never loved her for what she was. Everyone thought he did because he knew what she was, but because he knew was the reason why he stayed with her and also the fact that she would be a beauty forever that he could use to sleep with.

It always pissed me off when his eyes raved her body like a tiger finding their prey. It was all her body. He never listened to what she had to say and I think she knew that.

But now she had Edward. A man that would always listen to her when she was joyful or sad. He loved her truly and was glad it was him. It didn't take much for mum to realize what the reason for his departure. I didn't know how she could since for five yeas she had thought he was some dickhead who never loved her. But she knew me and when she read my mind while watching the movie she could understand that what Edward did was from the love of his heart.

I sat watching a football game, cuddled in Jacob's arms with Emmett yelling at the television in the arm chair. Mum and dad walked down the stairs looking anxious. I blocked my mind so Edward didn't know what I was planning. 'Okay Renesme Edward and I are going out for a while. We'll be back soon.'

Yeah right.

'What are you doing?' I probed.

Edward shrugged, 'just some stuff. No need to worry.'

'Okay have fun.' They walked out.

I lifted myself from Jacob when I knew my parents were a safe distance away. 'I am going out to hunt, see you soon,' I said to Jacob as I kissed him on the cheek.

'Tell me how mike took the bad news. It will be a once in a life time chance!' yelled Emmett from the arm chair.

'Don't worry I will,' I laughed.

It didn't take me long to reach mikes house. I had to hide behind a tree because Edward was waiting out side the door. Damn. How was I going to listen to how the conversation was going? Maybe if I sneak around the back to his large house. That way maybe Edward won't be able to hear me.

Oh I was a genius. There were plenty of trees to hide in when I went around the back. The only problem was, was that neighbours could see me from wherever I sat. I would have to take the risk or I would miss out on a conversation I had been dying for, for the last few weeks.

'Mike I think we need to talk,' started mum.

'What about babe?' ugh. I hated it when mike called her that.

'I don't think this is going to work out.'

There was no breath in the air. Everyone's held it in for the blow out we were expecting. 'Do you mean the moving in together thing, or are you saying we need to break up?'

'We need to break up.'

'Why?' he croaked.

Ugh, that was fake. He couldn't act for shit. He was just so upset he couldn't lay someone so beautiful. 'It's not working out. There is too much commotion with Charlie and Nessie. There is nothing between us.'

Ouch.

'Why do you say that? We are perfect. I accept what you are. How can you say that when we are so right.'

Sadness filled her voice, 'I don't love you.'

I could hear the sound of feet shuffling and silence. The tension was brilliant. 'We have only been going out fro a few weeks. I don't expect you to love me instantly.'

'You don't understand. Within you start talking about moving in together…'

'Then we don't have to do that yet. I can wait till your ready. I'm not forcing you to do what you don't want to do.'

More silence. 'No mike. I don't want to be with you.'

Blunt enough.

'Why not?! Is it Nessie?'

'No mike… I can make my own decisions…'

'But you want what is best for her. She could demand anything and she would receive whatever she wanted' how dare he bring me into this conversation. 'Why would you say that? The only reason she exists is because that stupid Cullen knocked you up. I was there for you when that happened.'

'YOU CERTAINLY WERE NOT!' you tell him mum. 'It was Angela, Jacob and Charlie that were there for me. Not you. You sat and watched,' she yelled.

'Yeah I tried okay. It's because of Cullen that all of this happened anyway. You wouldn't have that stupid brat and Cullen would have finally pissed off. You're still miserable. And it never would have still been like this if you didn't have that spoilt brat to care for!'

No. He. Didn't. That was so offensive I wanted to jump from my hiding spot and rip that stupids asshole's head off. I could also hear the fury emanating from mum and I think Edward as well. Mum was holding mike up against the wall in a flash that surprised the hell out of me. Her glare was dangerous and frightening. One thing mike should've known about vampires was that you should never provoke them.

'How dare you speak about my daughter that way? She was the best thing I have ever had in my life. Don't you ever talk about her like that ever again and same with Edward.'

'Wow you can say his name. What a surprise.'

I could hear a smile in her voice, 'That's right. He is also the best thing in my life.'

'How can you say that? He left you to defend yourself and also with a baby that cause trouble wherever she goes.'

This time I heard movement and another voice spoke in a whisper, 'If you speak about MY daughter like that one more Time. You will regret it more than anything else in your life,' said Edward.

Yay! Edward would scare the shit out of mike. 'What are you doing here?'

'I am here to look after my daughter and fiancée. You are interrupting by making their life miserable. I don't like it when someone hurts my family.'

Fiancée? When was I going to discover when they were getting married?

'Look dude. If you didn't want Bella hurt so much, why did you leave her?'

I felt like steam was erupting from Edwards skin. 'Edward let go,' mike whispered 'please let go.' Mike began to breathe heavily 'you bastard LET GO!'

'Edward I think you should let go,' mum said as I was whispering, _YOU GET HIM EDWARD!_

'Edward please.' I knew that he would listen o mum. Even if he could hear me, mum was always on his mind.

There was a sigh of relief. Damn it. ' both of you need to leave my house. You are not welcome.'

'Fine. Im sure Emmet will get a kick out of your reaction,' said Edward. Huh?

'Edward. Emmet doesn't need to know…'

'Don't worry Bella. I am not he one that is going to tell him.'

CRAP! He could hear me. I heard a soft chuckle to prove my theory. I had to get home so mum won't find out. _Please don't tell her Edward._

I didn't wait for a signal or answer. I raced home as quickly as possible. When I did I was so relived to see that they weren't back yet. Within seconds Jacob had his arms wrapped around me once more as I slowed my breathing. 'How was it?' Emmett asked swivelling in his chair.

'Quite interesting actually. Lots of action.'

'I would ask more, but from your breathing I can see that they are almost here.' I nodded and we all went back to what we were doing as mum and Edward entered the room.

'How was whatever you were doing?' I asked mum with a fake smile.

Edward rolled his eyes behind her back. 'Don't give me that Renesmee. I know you were there.'

'Burned,' yelled Emmett.

I threw a couch pillow at him, knowing I would probably get the shits soon. 'Sorry but I can't help myself. Mike deserved it.'

Mums eyes narrowed to a frown. 'No he doesn't,' she barely muttered.

'Whatever. Um… is there something that I need to know. I think Edward called you his…'

Mum sighed a happy laugh.

'ARE YOU ENGADED!' Alice yelled from up the stairs.

I couldn't stop laughing as she came running down the stairs with joy. Mum and Edward were grimacing at what was to come.

'Why didn't you tell us sooner? Oh are you going full out,' she fell to her knees, 'please Bella can I please organise it? It will be the best wedding ever…'

Only a groan escaped mums mouth. 'Quick, quick, I need to show you your dress.'

'YOU ALRWADY HAVE A DRESS!'

'Oh Bella I have had your dress since Edward first said he loved you.'

As Alice dragged mum up the stares I couldn't help but look at the smile erupting on his face.

**Hey. Sorry it took so long. Lol. Some thought the last chapter was the end. But don't worry it wasn't. the last chapter is going to be when Bella and Edward see each other while the others watched the movie. Hee hee.**

**I hope that sounds good. Thanks for reviews. Review MORE!!!!!! Lol**

**GAP!!!**


	5. 5 The Happy Ending

**Epilogue **

Alice planning a wedding was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. She was everywhere all at once, asking everyone questions. Even Renée found it quite amusing.

Mum didn't even have to do anything.

I laughed when I saw her dress. It was the same one that I found in the wardrobe in this house. The wedding was going to be very old fashioned.

But at least it was going to be private. Just the Cullen's, swans and the wolves. Not many people in the town would be very understanding when they see a couple married after years separation. I myself would be quite confused. "NESSIE!" I heard Alice yell from downstairs.

I had been hiding from her all day. She wanted to dress me up in the new bridesmaid dress. I didn't really see why she should since it was casual. Well it was meant to be, but Alice invited more people than we expected the day of the wedding.

I could hear the murmurs and whispers downstairs from our guests. It became intense as more and more people arrived through the door.

"Where have you been? Your mother is pulling her hair out in stress. Why are you hiding?" Alice steamed.

I just stared at her while listening to the snickering of Rosalie behind her. "What were you really doing Nessie?" she chortled.

I couldn't help but poke my tongue at her and mutter, "Bitch."

"RENESMEE if you don't listen to Alice this instant you will never…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Elk for a year, I know." I rolled my eyes interrupting mum.

"Put the dress on now." Alice thrust the long pale pink layers of lace.

I gave a disgusted sneer. I stared at mum, telling her through my eyes how hideous the dress was. She smirked and shrugged turning back into the bathroom.

In defeat I placed the dress over my head while Alice watched with a successful smirk. "How do I look?"

She clapped her hands together, "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah I totally believe that."

"Not as beautiful as your mother though."

I turned to see mum standing there looking like a goddess. She always looked like one, but this blinded my eyes. My mouth fell open with a pop. "What the heck are you wearing?" it wasn't meant to come out harshly.

"What is that meant to mean?"

"It means your fiancée is going to be the first vampire in the world that died of a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. I noticed that as she looked around she didn't seem nervous about spending eternity with her fiancée. Literally.

She seemed certain that what she was about to go through with was the right thing to do. I was happy for her. I wished my whole life to see her be the way she was now. And even more thankful that she wasn't happy with mike. "Can we please start now?" Bella asked.

"I'll take a quick look for you darling." Esme walked down stairs in search of answers.

Everyone left the bathroom. Leaving only mum and me. "How have you been lately?" she started.

"Better than normal."

She gave a sincere smile, "I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you were okay with me doing this. Things are going to be very different-"

I cut her off, "Mum I haven't been this happy… rephrase that. I have never been this happy before. You can talk about more things now. I can finally go see a chick flick and eat better meat. Mike is out of our life, I have Jake, you have Edward and we both have more people in our lives to enjoy ourselves."

She raised her eyebrows in astonishment, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

"Plus, dad isn't all that bad looking for a guy over a hundred years old. I couldn't let you pass that up."

"You called him dad?"

"Well he is my dad isn't he?"

"Yes, but you always call him Edward."

I shrugged, "That's because when I first met him he was like a best friend and its weird calling him dad. Don't worry he knows that."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No he can read my mind remember." I sighed, "I'll call him dad eventually. I have forever to learn."

"What's going on with Jacob?" she suddenly asked.

I waggled my eyebrows toward her, "Okay I shouldn't have asked that."

She continued to laugh as Alice walked through the door, "It's time."

The music started. The whispering died down. I walked, trying to keep the smile on my face as the silk from my dress started riding up my legs. I tried not to scowl when Emmett was smirking at me, knowing perfectly well what was happening.

But I stopped as I saw Edward. A giant smile was evident across his face. Then as I stood at the end mum turned on granddads arm. The look on her face was just as exhilarated as Edwards.

Then as she winked at me I knew that from then on we would never face with terrible problems again. Forever.

THE END

_**Yay I finally finished. But I still want one more chapter in either Edwards or Bella's POV when they finally saw each other again on that movie night.**_

_**Review and tell me which POV you would prefer.**_

_**Thanks love you all who read**_

_**Mwa mwa xxoo**_

_**Littkedhampir007 **_


End file.
